A New Meaning To Sibling Rivalry
by xMidnight Muse
Summary: Set in the future. The Charmed Ones are dead, the only people left in the Charmed line are Chris, Wyatt and Melinda. The children of Piper. But Wyatt turns evil, and now its up to Mel and Chris to stop him. Rated T for language. Read and Review...PLEASE!
1. How It all Happened

Disclaimer- I don't own anything Charmed…duh

21 year old Chris Halliwell opened the door to the apartment slowly, trying to avoid waking up his 19 year old sister, Melinda, who he happened to share the apartment with. It was 2:30 in the morning, and Mel was probably worried to death that their other brother, Wyatt (who is 23) had finally caught and killed Chris.

You see, not 5 months ago, Wyatt Halliwell, the protégé of the oldest Charmed One had turned evil, becoming the biggest source of evil in the world. Ever since that point, the world seemed to change. It was dark, cruel. Witches were no longer worried about exposing their magic, they only cared about saving themselves and the world from Wyatt. But everyone knew that their were only 2 people that would ever be able to stop him, his siblings, Melinda and Chris. The Charmed Ones and the rest of their family had all died, leaving the world at the mercy of the Charmed offspring.

Chris had almost made it to his room when Mel came bursting out of her own small bedroom and hit Chris backside the head.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you? What the hell could you have possibly been doing that would prevent you from letting me know that you were ok?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest. It was scary how much she reminded Chris of his mother.

"Look Mel, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself" he said as he slid into his room. Melinda just stood in the hallway, her mouth hanging open and her eyes narrowed.

"Whatever! But if Wyatt attacks you don't come crying to me!" she said loud enough so that he could hear her. No reply. She huffed then went back into her room.

This whole world, this whole situation was a mess! Wyatt, the big brother that had helped her sneak off to her boyfriend's house to apologize for something she had said, in the dead of night. The brother that had actually gone into a girl's clothing store to by her a birthday present when she had turned 15, was now her worst enemy, and it didn't make any sense to her. Of course she still had Chris by her side, but sometimes, that wasn't enough. Of course if it came down to having to actually kill Wyatt, or have her or Chris die, she would do what she had to do. But she wanted so desperately for him to come back to their side.

Both of the siblings fell asleep quickly, and forgot about their past. About everything that had happened to them and how unbelievable it all was. At least for now, they were free from the world, engulfed in their dreams.

Pllllleeeeaaasssseeeee read and review! It would make me very happy, don't you want me to be happy?

Press the button, you know you want to!

V


	2. Layla

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Charmed

I forgot to add this in the first chapter, might make this a little easier:

POWERS:

Chris: Orbing, telekinesis, electricity

Wyatt: Orbing, telekinesis, electro-wave(that thing he does in Imaginary Fiends)

Melinda: Molecular combustion, molecular stasis

**Chapter 2**

"Morning sleepy head" Mel said almost sing song as Chris came into the kitchen the next morning. He stared at his sister, he hated how perky she was in the mornings. Come to think of it, there were a lot of things about he hated about her. As response he just shot her a look saying 'it's too early for that kind of stuff'. She just tilted her head and smiled.

"So, got any plans for today?" she asked, brining down her level of chipper-ness.

"No. You?" Chris walked around her and grabbed himself a cup of coffee and sat on one of the bar stools, leaning on the counter.

"Actually, yes I do. I was going to go get lunch with Mindy. Do you want to come? I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you tagged along." She smiled slyly, the truth was that Mindy had a huge crush on Chris, and apparently Mel was the only person to have figured this out.

"And talk about shopping, makeup and boy bands? I'll pass" he said sarcastically. Melinda just shrugged and grabbed her purse off the couch,

"I'll call if I need anything" she added as she walked out the door.

She breathed in deeply as she walked onto the street. It was a beautiful day. The city was practically empty, and it was all Wyatt's fault. He had openly practiced magic in front of innocents, causing them to run for their lives, and leave only the witches, those who knew about the craft and those who were willing to stand their ground, behind. Although there had been enough people to continue to run businesses and keep the community alive, there were nowhere near as much as there had been before this whole mess.

"Well, well, well. The littlest Halliwell is all by herself? I thought for sure your big brother would be guarding you 24/7" a sly voice taunted. Melinda looked at the girl in front of her and shook her head with dismay.

"Layla, haven't you learned by now? I may be smaller than you, but I've got a hell of a lot more power than you" Mel asked impatiently. The last thing she had needed today was to run into Wyatt's personal assassin. The smirk on Layla's face dropped instantly into a scowl.

"Listen pipsqueak, I've got orders to kill you, so that's exactly what I'm going to do" she snarled. She quickly summoned an athame and hurled it straight at Melinda, who quickly froze it and knocked it to the ground.

"You're going to have to try a little bit harder" she said with disappointment in her voice. After the many years of fighting demons, Melinda had realized that it was extremely fun to make fun of the demon you're fighting, it makes the battle all the more enjoyable. Unless it's someone who could kill you off in a matter of seconds… then there is no taunting.

Layla scowled at her intensely before shimmering out. Mel quickly looked around her, knowing that she would have never given up that quickly. Just as she had predicted, Layla came up behind her and grabbed her. She was holding yet another athame and held it against Melinda's neck.

"I'll teach you to mess with me, witch" she said harshly before starting to cut her neck. She made an inch long slit before getting elbowed in the stomach and Mel broke free.

"Go to hell bitch!" Melinda yelled at her. She made several attempts to blow her up before Layla had gotten wise and retreated.

Mel placed her hand on the slit and winced.

"Chris!" she yelled out into the open. Her brother appeared in front of her in a mass of swirling blue orbs. He looked his sister over and noticed the cut.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked.

"Layla" was all Mel offered up as an answer, "listen, can you orb me home? I need to get something on this" she said quickly. Chris nodded, took hold of her hand, and orbed her back to their apartment. When they arrived she went instantly to the small bathroom and looked at it in the mirror.

"Dammit" she muttered as she began to pull out various medicinal supplies. In a matter of minutes she had cleaned and bandaged the wound. She walked back into the main room and joined Chris.

"She's gonna be back and soon" she said bluntly. Her brother nodded,

"But this time we'll be more prepared." He said.

Please Review!


	3. Wyatt

Disclaimer:

Thanks to all who reviewed! And I'm really sorry it's taken so long for me to update, I've been hitting a bit of a dry spot in my creativity, so forgive me if this chapter isn't exactly well compared to the first two. 

**Chapter 3**

Melinda had decided to call Mindy and let her know that she was ok and that she wouldn't be able to make it to their little "get together". She slammed the phone back onto the receiver and sighed in frustration. Before Chris had a chance to explain what was bothering her, she began one of her oh so famous rambles.

"Ugh! I am so sick of this! Ever since this whole screwed up mess, I've barely been able to keep a social life! I'm constantly canceling plans with my friends due to demon crap, I can't seem to get from point A to point B without getting held up by some demon or miscellaneous evil. And lately I've been having to deal with that bitch Layla, who seems to take sport in pissing me off! And don't even get me started on the whole "my big brother is the ruler of all evil" issue!" she said angrily, and in one breath. Chris was about to talk but his sister cut him off again,

"I mean, what do I have to do to get a normal life again?" she asked, rhetorically of course, but she turned on her heel to look at Chris

"Don't even suggest that we're going to have to kill Wyatt, because that is just not an option!" at this point, Chris expected her to burst into tears, which usually happened after one of her speeches on this particular topic, but no such thing happened. But she just stood there with her eyes narrowed, teeth clenched, and hands balled into fists. Chris was actually worried that she was going to hit something.

"Mel, calm down" he said.

"I am calm" she spat back at him. Her arms dropped to her sides and her shoulders slumped.

"This sucks" was all she said. Chris just nodded. They stayed together in the room for a minute or two, completely silent.

"I'm going to go out for some air" Chris stated bluntly as he walked out the door.

He walked along the street, past houses and small shops until he was across the street from 1329 Prescott Street. He did not dare move closer to it, knowing who was inside. Knowing who was probably pacing the attic floor either yelling at one of his minions, or plotting on how to kill him and Mel. Inside that house was Wyatt.

Wyatt Halliwell stood in the attic of the manor flipping furiously through the Book of Shadows, which had turned evil when it became his possession. As he went through the pages, Layla shimmered in looking like a complete mess.

"What happened to you?" he asked without looking up.

"It was that brat sister of yours, I injured her, but barely. She kept attacking me and with more power than I had expected." She informed him. He grunted in frustration, slammed the book closed, and stared at his assassin intently.

"They said you were one of the best. But no demon is foolish enough to underestimate the child of a Charmed One, my sister!" he yelled at her. She jumped back a little bit,

"I…I'm sorry. It won't happen again" she said weakly.

"Damn right it won't! Because if it does, you're ass will be vanquished faster than you could possibly imagine." He snarled. He walked over to the window. He wasn't surprised to find Chris across from the house, staring at it, his face was formed into a deep frown. Wyatt felt bad for what he was doing to them, but the feeling was quickly shaken away.

"Now, leave my sight. I have work to do" he said blankly. Layla nodded and shimmered away, leaving Wyatt to plot.


	4. Encounter

**A/N: Whoa! I am so sorry that it's taken so long to write another chapter for this! I have been really busy so I kinda forgot about this one, also I've been experiencing some major writers block, so forgive me if this chapter isn't as up to snuff as the others. Also, I'm thinking I'll be writing only a couple more chapters to finish this off. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Charmed**

**Also! I really want to thank everyone that reviewed, I really appreciate it! It's good to know people are reading this wink wink**

**Chapter 4**

Wyatt sat in his bedroom thinking long and hard. It had been almost 5 months and he hadn't been able to come up with a good enough plan to exterminate the only people that could stop him. He had tried everything! Assassins, upper level demons, lower level demons, ambushes, nothing seemed to be working. He grunted in frustration as he stood up and began to pace the floor.

His mind began to race with different ideas and plots, all which after much thinking, he knew would never work. That was, until he came up with something that seemed so absurd, yet so obvious.

Why waste his time with lower level scum when he was obviously much more powerful? Why send hundreds of useless buffoons off on such an important job? Why not just take the little brats out…personally?

He stopped his pacing and put on a sly smile. It was so perfect. They'd never expect for him to come and do the job himself. Plus, knowing Melinda she probably wouldn't have the emotional courage to take out her big brother, which would give him the open chance to kill her, leaving Chris unprotected and vulnerable.

It was too perfect.

Chris jumped back a bit when he noticed Wyatt's face staring out at him from the window. Shivers ran up his spine as he realized that definitely was not the Wyatt he used to know.

As quickly as the face had appeared in the window, it vanished. He sighed deeply and began to head back to the apartment as his mind began to race.

What in the world was he planning to do? When the time came would he really be able to kill them? If the time came, would they really be able to kill him? He shook his head and decided that it was better to focus on the now, as in how to keep Melinda and himself safe.

After a short time of walking he found himself back at the apartment. He went in and found Mel lounging on the couch reading a book.

"Hey" when he said this word, she shot up about a mile. She turned to face him and glared at him.

"Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack." Mel said angrily. Her face softened when she noticed that her brother looked worried.

"Everything okay?" she asked as she sat up and signaled for him to sit next to her. He did so and sighed deeply.

"I guess so. It's just everything seems so messed up." Mel rolled her eyes at this,

"You're just realizing that?" she asked him. Chris laughed weakly. They sat together in an awkward silence for a moment.

"You know, sitting around here, moping and wondering when the next demon will attack won't do us any good" Melinda pointed out after a moment. Chris sighed, she was right of course. But he wasn't sure what he could do to get his mind off of the hell they were currently living in.

Mel studied Chris's face, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Come on, when was the last time we spent some quality brother/sister time together?" she asked giving him a little nudge.

"Last week when we were fighting that weird demon with the purple hair" he said with a small smile. Mel smacked him on the arm,

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I mean really, when was the last time me and you actually spent some time together when we _weren't _battling the forces of evil?" she gave him a moment to think, but he couldn't come up with anything.

"That's what I thought" she said before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door. Chris couldn't help but laugh and shake his head at his little sister.

Melinda drove them to a small restaurant on the other side of town, she had decided that lunch would be perfect. The two got settled at their table. They ordered and began to talk about things that had gotten lost in the whole ordeal, such as friends, school and work.

"Aw, isn't this sweet" a cold voice cooed tauntingly maybe 20 minutes later. At the exact same time Chris and Mel looked up to see where the voice had come from.

"Wyatt…" Mel gasped with wide eyes. There he was in all his evil glory, sitting casually at the table across from them. She hadn't seen him since he had kicked them out of the house, and every cold memory of what had happened to her and her brother came flooding back just from that sneer he was giving them.

"Miss me?" he asked standing up. Melinda turned to Chris who looked just as shocked as she did. She did the first thing that came to mind and threw up her hands. Suddenly everything was silent and time stood still. Because Wyatt was now evil, he froze as well, but his 2 siblings knew that wouldn't last long. They weren't ready for this, not here, not now. They both knew that at the very least they had to get away from all the innocents that were currently eating their food without worry. Chris locked eyes with his sister,

"Run"

**Tada! Finally! Review and I promise the next chapter will be out much sooner, I already have ideas!**


	5. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: Yeah, I still suck at getting up new chapters, so, please don't hunt me down next time it takes me months to get in addition up…let's just say a little waiting never hurt anyone…yeah, let's go with that. **

**Also, many thanks to my reviewers for the last chapter:**

**Melinda Wyatt Charmed**

**Charmedp3123**

**Piper Phoebe and Paige Forever**

**cherry7up56**

**goddessofthenight31**

**Disclaimer: Wait… nope, still don't own anything Charmed!**

**&&&&&**

**Chapter 5**

Chris grabbed Mel's hand as they both stood up and bolted towards the door. They ran out of the restaurant and continued to sprint down the streets. They arrived at their apartment and thrust open the door. Mel slammed it closed, locked it, and leaned against it breathing heavily.

She thought they at least would have had some time to throw a plan together, to figure out what they were going to do when this happened. _ I guess this is what we get for wasting our time, figuring that he would never attack us so soon_ she thought to herself. To be truthful, she had always thought that he would keep sending demons after them, for some reason it had never occurred to her that he would come after them himself.

"The freeze won't last too much longer on him, probably 2, 3 minutes tops" she said to Chris, still panting slightly. He nodded,

"I know, I know. But may I point out that that locked door…isn't going to do much" he added. Melinda sighed and backed away from the door.

"What are we going to do? We are so not ready for this!" she said walking next to him. He thought for a moment, trying to find a good answer.

"Well, we're going to have to fight him, running away isn't going to work. Besides, he isn't the only one of us with powers, if I do say so myself, we are pretty powerful together". Mel sighed and dropped her shoulders.

"Sure, I guess we're powerful, but I mean come on. Everything magical in the world disappeared when he was born! That doesn't happen for some ordinary witch, it happens for one that's got to be pretty damn strong!" She said placing her hands on her hips. She glanced down at her watch,

"We got about a minute and a half left" Mel announced with a sigh.

"Who knows? Maybe he didn't come to us in the restaurant to kill us" she suggested. Chris began to worry that she was starting to become delusional,

"I mean, we did leave pretty quickly. Maybe we should give him a chance to talk, I dunno, see what he wants. And of course, if that doesn't work, we can always kick his traitor ass with all the power we've got." She finished with a nod. Chris smiled, that was the sister her knew.

"Alright, we'll give him a little Q and A to see what he wants, and then we'll fight him" Chris said with a nod of his head as well.

"Ok" Mel looked down at her watch again, "We're gonna get Wyatt in 5…4…3…..2….." both of the siblings looked up to find, right on cue, dark orbs swirling in the middle of the room. They soon vanished and Wyatt was revealed looking as smug as ever.

"Please. You didn't honestly think that a freeze and run would get rid of me did you?" he asked as he looked from Chris to Melinda.

"What do you want?" Mel asked straight out.

"What do I want? Are you joking? What have I wanted for the past few months?" he asked them.

"I want you dead" Wyatt told them as he began to pace in front of them. With this, Chris placed his hands on Melinda's shoulders protectively but she shrugged them off and took a step towards their brother.

"Why? What have we done that's so horrible that you have to kill us?" she asked him. She wasn't going to let him finish their little talk so easily.

"Haven't you heard yet? There are only two people in this entire world that can stop me, and it just so happens that those two people are you" he said this as though the very idea of him being stopped was unimaginable.

This time it was Chris's turn to speak,

"So what? You just figured that you'd drop by and do us over with? Figured that maybe we'd even just roll over and die for you?" he asked taking a step to stand next to his sister.

"No of course not, that would take the fun out of everything" Wyatt sneered. He placed his hand behind his back and formed an energy ball. He held it there as he continued to talk.

"I expect you to fight me. I want to see why the world suddenly thinks that two little brats such as yourselves can defeat me. I want to see why mother and the aunts had so much confidence in you two, when I clearly was the one with the most power. I want to see what you're really made of" he finished.

He was itching to throw the energy ball at one of them at this moment, but he had to be fair. It would be no fun to just kill them on the spot.

"So…" he held the energy ball out for them to see "let's see what you're made of"

**&&&&&**

**Yeah! Ok I've got 5 chapters down, and I think I'm going to do about two more, one for the battle between them, and one for whatever I have planned to happen to Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Keep those reviews coming! **


	6. The End

**Ok, I found this story incomplete and realized that I have a big issue with having lots of finished stories, and this one sitting there not done. I also realized how much I hate opening a fic, but then realize that it's not done, so I'm taking the liberty of finishing this one off. I'm going to end it in this chapter, and I deeply apologize to everyone who was reviewing to this, but had to wait so long for the ending.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot to this fiction and any unrecognizable characters or settings. The rest belongs to Aaron Spelling and the other creators of Charmed**

**Chapter 6**

"Shit!" Melinda squealed as she dived out of the way of the energy ball that her brother had just shot at them.

"Watch you're tongue" Wyatt sneered as the energy balls continued to come towards her.

She dived and bended Matrix style to avoid the rainfall of death that was being caused by Wyatt.

While she did this, she couldn't help but wonder why he was concentrating so hard on her. If anything Chris was more powerful than she was, and figured he would be most interested to get rid of the older sibling.

She decided to try that talking thing again,

"Wyatt please, I still don't get why. Why go through all this trouble. Why make it so hard. Why not do this from the very beginning?" Mel asked as she froze a few energy balls.

Wyatt actually stopped to think about her questions.

"Well, I went through the trouble because I _need _you dead to finish what I'm trying to do. I didn't exactly mean to make this such a frivolous event. And why not do it from the beginning? I thought I would let other people take care of the job, other than having your blood on my hands" he answered coldly, not thinking of how they would react.

"So you're saying that it was too troublesome to do it yourself? Or are you saying that you couldn't handle it, and didn't want our deaths on your conscience?" Chris asked slyly, picking up on his brother's slip up.

Wyatt turned to him and let out a low growl in his throat.

"Don't think that this is hard for me, because let me tell you. This is one of the easiest jobs I've ever had to do" he assured them, in a low voice.

"You two don't mean anything to me anymore. In fact, you never did. You were just in my way, you always have been. You've stopped me from getting everything that I've wanted, and I'm not about to let that continue" Wyatt continued.

A small sound, which was a cross between a sob and a gasp escaped Melinda.

"I know that you two won't be able to kill me, you never thought you would. Fortunately, I don't have the same issues" he said.

He formed some weird ball in his hand, not quite like an energy ball. This one looked more dark and menacing. It was black with red swirling in it.

Melinda stepped forward, tears forming in her eyes.

"Wyatt, I'm sorry you feel that way. Because no matter what you do, whether you back down, or carry out your plan and turn the world evil, or whatever the hell your plan is" she started, her breathing becoming shallow and quick.

"You will always be our big brother. Whether you like it or not, you are, and there's nothing you can do to change that." Melinda told him.

"You can pretend all you want that we didn't have fond memories together. You go ahead and keep trying to forget how you used to help me and Chris with our homework, how I took the blame for that explosion in the attic, when you tried to do some weird potion and messed up, because I knew that you had plans that night, and you were really looking forward to it.

"You can try all you want to forget how you and Chris used to gang up on me because I was the youngest, or forget how I always got you two back for whatever stupid things you did to me, jokingly of course. You try to push the memory of us three sitting in your room late at night, talking and laughing together

"Try to forget how worried I know you were when I went out with Beth and Jason, and didn't come back until late at night, with a broken arm no less. Forget how Chris saved your life when you were attacked by three darklighters. Forget how Chris and I would always come to help you when you were in trouble, and how you would always come to us"

Melinda laughed lightly, tears were streaming down her face.

"You can try to forget how you and Chris would interrogate ever so subtly every guy I ever brought home, even when I assured you that we were simply friends. Nothing more, nothing less"

At this point, Chris was standing beside his sister, his arm draped protectively around her shoulders.

He couldn't believe what she was doing, and he was so proud of her. She was standing up to the one person who had been the reason for her pain and nightmares for so long.

"You can try all you want to forget about everything you meant to us, and everything we meant to you, but you know you will never be able to." She finished, shaking her head.

"How dare you!" Wyatt said taking a menacing step towards her.

"How dare you talk about things that you don't even understand! You don't know me, you never did"

Chris stepped in,

"Get over yourself Wyatt. We know more about you then you could ever imagine. We are your _siblings_. We've known you for so long. Don't try to say that we don't know you"

Wyatt looked overwhelmed. He had expected to walk in, fight a little, kill them, and walk out. But they were making it so damn hard! He remembered that he still held the menacing energy ball in his hand,

"You don't have to admit it, but we will. Despite everything you've done, and everything you very well might do, I am your sister, and Chris is you brother. Your flesh and blood brother and sister. Whether you believe it or not, we can forgive you, because, we still love you Wy." She finished quietly.

Wyatt flinched at what she called him. Nobody had called him "Wy" since he had turned.

He shook his head vigorously. This wasn't supposed to be happening. He was the strongest witch in the world dammit! Yet here he was, being softened by his little brother and his little sister.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed. He was tired of this, he lunged the mystery ball at Melinda.

It hit her square in the stomach and she stumbled back, utterly surprised. She looked up at Wyatt with sad eyes before she dropped to the ground, bleeding profusely.

"NO!" Chris yelled. He ran to his sister's side and kneeled down beside her, immediately pulling her head onto his lap.

Whatever Wyatt had thrown at her, she was now bleeding from a very large wound in her stomach.

It was times like this when being a half Whitelighter who couldn't heal was really a pain in the ass.

"Mel, you're going to be ok, I promise" he whispered to his sister, who simply nodded and breathed uncomfortably.

Chris turned to look up at Wyatt. A mix of emotions played on his face.

"I hope you can live with yourself after this" he sneered.

"I can't believe you. You are sitting here, watching your baby sister _die _and worst of all, it's your fault" he growled.

"Chris please…" Melinda begged in a small voice.

"I don't want my last memory to be you two fighting" she explained, letting out a soft groan.

Wyatt stood there, watching the scene unfold. He didn't know what to think anymore. He had finally gotten what he wanted, 1 of the 2 people standing in his way was going to day at any minute.

Yet he felt sad, completely miserable. Maybe this wasn't what he wanted after all.

Maybe everything had been…a mistake.

He felt a tear slide down his cheek as he listened to the wheezing breaths of his baby sister, and watching his little brother comfort her as he just stood there, doing nothing except knowing it was his fault.

Suddenly, he felt strange. He watched fascinated as his clothes changed from all black to jeans and a red t-shirt. Wyatt then ran his fingers through his hair and noticed that it was much shorter.

He turned to look at his siblings. Chris looked absolutely confused, yet happy at the same time, and somehow, Melinda was able to look positively beaming as she bled to death.

"Oh my god…Mel!" he gasped as he ran to her side.

He looked at the damage had had inflicted, his face absolutely crestfallen.

Wyatt held a shaky hand over the wound, and prayed that after so long, he would still be able to heal her.

It took him awhile, and he became nervous when her breaths slowed down. But finally, his hands began to glow and slowly but surely, the wound closed itself.

She gasped deeply as she was now back in full health.

"Wy…" she breathed, a warm smile gracing her features.

Wyatt looked from Chris to Melinda.

"I am…am so sorry. So, so sorry" he said slowly, shaking his head.

The two younger siblings shared a glance before each took their older brother in a tight hug.

"Don't worry about it bro. Like Mel said, we forgive you, and we love you" Chris assured.

**The End**


End file.
